Two Halves Of A Perfect Whole
by xXxchiixXx
Summary: Two Halves Of A Perfect Whole. The Sadist, The Masochist. The Ying, The Yang. The Way Life Is Written. RikuXLeon Yaoi. Lemon. Oneshot


**One shot I wrote with nothing to do. Contains… well, if you know me, you'd know. –Grins-**

A simple touch. That's all it was, that was all it was meant to be.

But having you brush me against me in such a manner, it was just an excuse for me to punish you. How dare you touch me when I'm walking past?

"Riku…"

You look at me with such fear. I love that look. You were nothing… you were below me… so why was I getting so worked up by your face?

I slap you. There, that look is gone, replaced by your hand. You clutch your face to take the pain away. But you don't want it to go away, do you? You love having me like this. It's something you adore… something you crave…

And I don't mind dishing it out.

Two halves of a perfect whole. The sadist, the masochist. It's the way life is written. It's the way life is meant to be. No one should be without a perfect partner.

"Squall…" I hear you say. Squall? I slap you again.

"That's Leon."

You hang your head. You do this when you are sorry. But to say you are sorry would be admitting defeat. You don't like that, do you?

I push my fingers under your chin. I like to see your aqua eyes terrified because of me.

And loving it. Let's not forget that.

I slam you against the wall, pushing my body close to yours. You are breathing heavily, and although you look scared, somewhere underneath that frightened little boy was a submissive prince, wanting to bow to my every wish and whim. You wanted to be ordered about. You wanted to be hurt.

I force a knee between your legs. You cry out, but as much as it hurts, I can already feel your excitement. You cling to me like your life depends on it, balling your little fists up inside my shirt, not letting me pull away. You love my touch.

"Please Leon… I want you…"

Yes kid. I know you do. But that doesn't mean you're going to get it. I say nothing, instead, reaching a hand into my pocket and pulling out a new cigarette, firing up my lighter and pushing tip to tip. I inhale deeply and blow it out into your face. You cough. I smile. Everything is perfect.

I turn away and smirk. You shake your head, making your shiny silver locks sway from side to side.

You are the perfect victim. The perfect Sacrifice. The perfect violation.

You tug at my sleeve. For one so strong in appearance, you seemed more innocent than Sora sometimes.

"Leon? What's wrong?"

God knows why you stay with me kid. I'm a fucked up pervert with no need for attachment. Why is it that you stay with me? Why do you love my punishment?

I remove the white stick from my mouth and place it in the over spilling ashtray on the table. I touch your lips with mine and slide into your warmth. You let me, as always. You wanted me to be like this with you, of course.

I grab your wrists and shove you onto the table. You moan louder. I do everything I can with my tongue to force a moan out of you. Listen, them sexy sounds that you're making… I can't get them out of my head… they push me forward, keep me doing these things.

I lift you over my shoulder and run up the stairs with you. You bob up and down, but don't say a word.

We get to your room. Not my room of course. If you were going to make a mess, you'd have to clean it up. I wasn't going to let you make a fuck up mess in my bed. Besides, your favorite things were in _your _room.

I throw you onto the bed and you smack your head on the headboard. While you are dazed, I force your wrists into the awaiting shackles by your head. You look up at me with the eyes I know want more. And I give it to you, slowly slowly, bit by bit.

"What do you want me to with you Riku?"

I know what you want me to do to you. You want me to fuck you so hard; you'd have trouble walking the day after. You wanted me to bite you in dirty places and tease you.

I let you sit up. The shackles kept your arms behind your back. I play with the fastening to your trousers. You bite your lip hard and throw your head back. I take that opportunity to attack your neck, which I do, leaving red marks and little bubbles of blood rising to the surface of your skin.

Your pants are off. I often wonder why you wear them in the first place. I don't honestly see the point. You spread your legs so often that it doesn't matter to me whether you wear them or not.

You are so excited. I lick a drop of precum from the head of your erection before running a finger up the shaft.

"Please… Leon…"

I love it when you beg. I feel the problem stretching my crotch grow harder. Hearing you plead… it just turns me on so much. But you know that…. Don't you?

I reach over your head and pull something velvety from underneath the pillow. I wrap the material around your eyes, seeing that last look of fear vanish under a black velvet darkness.

I lean down and glide my tongue up the side of your face. You shiver.

"I'd gag you too… but your voice is making me so horny right now…"

"Hn."

"In fact… seeing you like this… If I don't bury myself in your tight ass right now… I might just come where I am…"

"Uh… Leon…"

"But... let's see how much you want it first."

I like to tease you.

I wrap my lips around your erection, watching you squirm, calling out my name over and over, and sweat soaking the blindfold. I don't let you climax. A little trick I learned. It makes everything so much better in the end.

There's just one thing I want to see…

I push your head to my own erection, now free from the covering of my pants. You gingerly touch it with your tongue before sucking hard. You were good at this, I'll give you that. I buck involuntarily.

"Ah!"

I pull out before I come, so my seed spills over your face. It drips from your cheekbones and your nose, splattering along your lips. With your arms behind your back, you look all the more fucking hot.

I can't stand it. Seeing you, unable to clean my cum off your face, looking more horny than ever.

I spread your legs and without any further warning, pull your ankles up to my shoulders and ram myself inside you.

You scream. I love that.

"Leon… ah… it hurts!"

I grab your hips to stop you from moving and shuffle slightly. I pull out so only the tip is inside you, and thrust back in, up to the hilt.

"God… ah…. Leon… I mean it… it FUCKING HURTS!"

"You know you love it", I whisper. You grip the sheets with your bound hands and arch your back as I continuously push into you, forcing you to say my name.

"Leon… gah… L-Leon…"

"Tell me you like it Riku…"

Your platinum bangs fall over your blindfolded face and your mouth opens so you can breathe. Your body is so strained, but you love it this way.

You look so beautiful this way. So irresistible.

"Tell me you LIKE it Riku…"

I thrust again, harder and faster to prove my point.

"I… Uh… God… Ah… Like it… Leon…"

I am too close to tease you anymore. I grab your face in one hand and ride out the last of my orgasm and release for the second time, spilling inside of you and pulling out, watching as my essence trickles down your inner thighs.

You have come too, all over our stomachs. I rub my fingers in it, touching them with my tongue before shoving them into your mouth, allowing you to taste yourself.

You mumble something around my digits, but I can't hear you. Probably I love you.

I tear off the blindfold and gaze into your eyes. You blink for a second, adjusting to the hazy light.

"I love you Riku."

"Hahahaha!" You laugh. I am confused.

"I said, 'I taste nice', not I love you! But thank you anyway…"

You grin. I slap you again, making your face go red.

"Just for that, I'm leaving you there."

"W-What?"

That's me and Riku. Two halves of a perfect whole. Two ventricles in a heart. A pair of black and white doves.

But we love it this way.

**Please review!**

**-Cookies and roses to all reviewers!-**

**XD**


End file.
